


backwards and mercurial

by babydeathclaw



Series: another world [2]
Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydeathclaw/pseuds/babydeathclaw
Summary: Minatsuki and Laica continue to negotiate - or neglect to negotiate - who they are together. Everyone is emotionally stunted. Izanami less so, somehow.This is a direct sequel toan unconventional way to save your soul.As in, it's part of an AU that fic sets up, and will really make sense if you read that one first.





	1. void, if at all

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just pounding these out but listen my semester just finished and I am so freaking excited to not have to like, write anything smart or that could be published in respectable journals. Take my garbage smut and run.

Minatsuki slept until about 2 in the morning. The first thing he noticed when he shifted conscious was the heavy weight of Laica draped over him, a foot hooked around his calves. His mouth was dry and tasted sleepy but underneath that he could still feel the pull of Laica’s cock over his throat. 

He pulled his legs free and turned onto his back. Laica shifted in his sleep to meld against his shoulder, his face pressed into Minatsuki’s neck. Minatsuki slowly undid the button on his shorts and ran his fingers over where the waistband had dug into his skin, leaving red indents there. He pushed them down and off his hips and then slowly kicked them off his legs. He pulled the blanket free from where it was tucked in the side of the bed and wrapped it around the both of them.

He hadn’t meant to wake him but Laica had never been a particularly heavy sleeper. Before Minatsuki could react, Laica had taken his wrists in one hand - he had big hands, which was useful - and pinned them above his head. Laica rolled on top of him and pressed a kiss to his jaw. Every part of Minatsuki shivered under his touch as Laica pressed his nose into his hair and inhaled slowly.

“There is a city popular for retirement communities and young families,” he said, and his voice had no business being that low and quiet and close to his hear. “About a five hour’s drive down the coast, towards the border.”

“Mhmm,” Minatsuki liked this. He’d heard Laica speak to him in that calm tone a million times, maybe, but there was something so much better about it after having his dick in his mouth. He loved the physicality of it; the way they pressed together, each half-clothed, obsessively tugging at the other as if to ask for something more.

Laica propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Minatsuki. His face wasn’t cold but it was mostly unreadable, and Minatsuki took a moment to drink it in. Laica’s hair was a mess from how long they’d slept, his skin was oily, and he looked so incredibly tired despite not having left the bed since mid-morning yesterday. But there was something about him that Minatsuki felt like he was seeing for the first time. Even the bruises on his neck looked so enticing. 

It felt good to know that Minatsuki could drive him wild like that. It felt powerful. He wanted more. He wanted Laica underneath him, between his thighs, he wanted to ride Laica and force the other man to look at him and see him as something else. Something new and terrible. 

“Are you listening?” Laica asked. He cocked an eyebrow, and Minatsuki had to shake himself. He felt the blood rushing to his cock and realized, in his eagerness, he hadn’t even gotten off.

“Yes,” he replied, his throat dry. “Retirement community. Families. Oceanfront? I believe?”

Laica sat up in Minatsuki’s lap, running his hands down his front and pushing up the bottom of his hoodie when he reached it. His fingers traced the red lines left by Minatsuki’s tight shorts, just above his underwear waistband. 

“We can’t stay here. And I doubt it counts as nearly far enough away,” he said. “But perhaps some quiet would be nice.”

Minatsuki tilted his head. He loved the feel of Laica’s fingers lightly tracing over his skin. He could enjoy more of this. 

“Is this somewhere to run to,” he said. “Or somewhere to be?”

Laica paused his stroking. Minatsuki couldn’t read his face until he let out a laugh.

“You look so unhappy.”

“You stopped,” Minatsuki said. He grabbed Laica’s wrist and dragged his hand along his stomach, forcing him to recreate the gentle touch from before. “Don’t. I like that.” 

He let go of Laica’s hand and to his delight. Laica continued the motion.

“You like to be touched,” Laica commented. Minatsuki inhaled and nodded.

“I very much do,” he murmured. Their silence fell heavy.

Touches were not common in Market Maker. There just wasn’t a  _ need. _ Or Minatsuki had never considered there being a  _ need  _ before. He wondered if the person he’d been before - at Jaula Blanca - had wanted touch. Gotten it. He wondered if any of the other children had even liked him. Now he’d had a taste and he wanted more and he wasn’t afraid of asking that much of Laica. Maybe, on some ways, he felt like he was owed this much. 

“You should take your dose,” Laica said finally, and Minatsuki almost  _ whined  _ when Laica climbed off his lap. As a silent protest, Minatsuki watched very carefully as Laica searched the dark room for his discarded pants, pulling his underwear out of them and sliding them back on. It was a bit of a disappointment when his ass disappeared under his boxers.

Laica returned momentarily with the case of syringes. Minatsuki forced himself to sit up, rubbing at his neck and jaw.

“How much do we have?”

“At least a month’s worth here. There’s two other cases. As of right now you’re the only one who needs it though.”

Minatsuki nodded slowly. “Izanami won’t need it for a while.”

“We have time to find more.”

“Good.”

Laica pulled out a capsule and a syringe but Minatsuki shook his head.

“I want to do it,” the blond said, taking them from him and setting it down in his lap. He tried to push his hair back behind his shoulders but realized it wasn’t long enough anymore. He tucked it behind his ears instead. 

“Do you have a mirror?” He asked, puncturing the cap with the needle and drawing the liquid into the syringe. When it was full he made sure the barrel was full and then held it up in the dim light.

“Not one we can move,” Laica said. He was watching Minatsuki with a dark, hungry look. “Here.”

His hand engulfed Minatsuki’s and he slowly guided the needle right up to Minatsuki’s neck. Laica’s eyes never left his the entire time. His grip was tight as they both, together, slowly inserted the needle into Minatsuki’s neck, a millimeter at the time. Of course it hurt more to do it this slowly but there was something about the burn, the forced intrusion of the needle, that made Minatsuki’s toes curl. Minatsuki put his thumb on the plunger and waited to Laica’s thumb to join him before pushing it in.

He left the needle in his neck while Laica closed the case and set it back down next to the bed. 

“Take it out for me,” he breathed. “Please.”  

Laica nodded. He leaned forward and slid the syringe out of Minatsuki’s neck, setting it down on the bedside table. Minatsuki lunged forward and pushed Laica back down against the bed.

“I never knew you’d listen so well,” he practically purred, biting down on Laica’s neck and sucking hard, in the same spot on Laica where the needle had just gone in on him. He wasn’t sure if it was the serum or  _ what  _ but something about his shots made him insatiable and he’d never really had a chance to properly act on that till now. Now, with Laica in his bed and within reach and the unspoken knowledge that they both just  _ wanted  _ each other, to some extent - that was good. That was very good.

Laica groaned with Minatsuki’s teeth on his neck. He felt his hands on his hips. Minatsuki let Laica pull him between his legs a keep him there, fingers digging into his hips, tighter still when Minatsuki bit down harder.

“No, no,” Laica said, one hand sliding onto Minatsuki’s ass and grabbing it firmly. “ _ You  _ had your fun. Now it’s my turn.”

Minatsuki whined when Laica tried to push him off. He tried to grab at Laica’s wrists and pin them down instead, all the while rutting his hips into Laica’s. 

“Your turn?” He smirked, leaning over him and letting his hair tickle Laica’s cheek. “Who do you think is in charge, here?” 

Laica’s face changed only briefly. Minatsuki barely had time to finish it until he hit the floor, his breath knocked clean out of him. Laica swung his legs off the bed and stood overtop of him, putting a foot only Minatsuki’s crotch and pressing down just barely hard enough for it to hurt.

“Is that how it’s going to be?” He whispered, bending down a little. Minatsuki’s heart thrummed in the dark, and he thrust up gently against Laica’s foot, his whines turning high and incessant. “I’m sorry, but who, exactly, do you think is in charge, here?”

There was a part of Minatsuki that couldn’t tell if Laica was genuinely mad or just pretending to be to turn him on. Both prospects excited him dramatically. He tilted his head back to expose his throat and grinned at him like a pinned wolf.

“Things are different now,” he said. “If you want control you’re going to have to  _ take it _ .”

Regardless of how Laica felt about it, it was the right thing to say. He took his foot off and reached down to grab Minatsuki by the hair, hauling him back up onto the bed. He threw him face down and grabbed his hips, pulling them up into the air.

“You,” he said, smacking Minatsuki’s ass. “Stay.”

Minatsuki panted slightly, his knees parted underneath him. The bed had an old fabric smell too it, threadbare and gone through too many washes. He felt Laica pull down his underwear and slide it down his legs, picking up one leg at a time to get it off of him. Then he reached underneath and grabbed Minatsuki’s hard cock, stroking it with one hand while he pressed the other into the small of his back. 

“Good boy,” he said in a low voice. Minatsuki whimpered in response and Laica spanked him again, making him arch his back and dig his fingers into the pillow under him.

“So noisy,” Laica commented. “Why don’t you tell me what you want? I won’t hit this time.”

“But I like it,” Minatsuki whined. Laica slid his hand off of Minatsuki’s cock to rub his tummy. He pushed the blond’s sweatshirt down so it bunched under his armpits, exposing his nipples. He traced tiny circles around them.

“I want you to fuck me,” Minatsuki continued. Laica moved his free hand down Minatsuki’s back to cup his ass. He slipped his fingers between his cheeks and fingered his hole.

“Here?”

“Nggh.” 

“I can’t right now, you know. It’ll hurt.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Have you ever done this before?”

Minatsuki stayed quiet. He shifted the weight of his hips from one leg to another. Laica withdrew his finger and gently patted his bum, almost condescendingly. 

“Don’t worry. We have plenty of time,” he said, going back to rubbing Minatsuki’s back. He started to pinch - gently - at his right nipple, and Minatsuki let out a breathy whine. “I fully intend to have you bent over a bed or find a nice desk to fuck you senseless on. I want you with your pants down and your shirt pushed up just like this. I want to see the way you look at me when you’re so full all you can do is make those tiny little noises you keep making. I want to fill you with my cum and finger you until your legs are shaking. I want you a mess. I’m going to make you mine and I want you to love every minute of it.”

Minatsuki’s legs were shaking underneath him. He knead his hands into the pillow, biting down on the fabric as much as he could. He couldn’t help it, though; Laica talking about coming inside of him made him clench and a whine come out of his mouth, bits of drool soaking into the pillow. Laica took the hand off his back and touched his cock again. Minatsuki thrust his hips, rutting against Laica’s hand, and then he came, crying out and grabbing at the pillows. Laica’s touch on his chest slowed but he only stopped when Minatsuki collapsed onto the bed and rolled over onto his back, whimpering and wiping at the cum that had gotten on his stomach.

“Oh,” Laica said, and Minatsuki gave him a frown that was  _ dangerously  _ close to a pout.

“I didn’t come earlier,” Minatsuki mumbled. Laica looked so hazy in the dark. They’d already slept for so long, but his orgasm had just left him exhausted again, right down to the bone. 

“C’mere.” He rolled over.

“You made a mess of the bed.”

“Ugh,” Minatsuki said. He sat up and kicked the cum-covered covers down to the foot of the bed. “ _ Fine.  _ Here. Now.”

“Are you going back to sleep?” Laica asked, but he obliged, and Minatsuki moved in closer, pressing himself against Laica’s front.

“Perhaps.”

“We just slept through the whole day.”

“What were you saying about some retirement community earlier?” Minatsuki mumbled. Laica’s hand had found it’s way to his hair, playing with the choppy ends. 

“It’s just a quiet, boring city. Lots of summer homes too. Empty.” 

“Mmmm.”

“Maybe we can find a place to hide, for a little while.”

“It is pretty there?” 

“I suppose.”

“I wonder if it’ll feel normal.”

Laica didn’t say anything after that. Minatsuki wasn’t even sure what he meant when he’d said  _ normal -  _ stable? Content? Easy? Nothing appealed to him about a normal life. Those rituals meant nothing to him; he was barely a person, either, no lineage except whatever experiments they drew him from. His whole world was what Laica had asked him to be for so long. And now he just wanted to see what something different was like. 

“I’ll be back,” Laica said, and before Minatsuki could register what that meant, he was pulling away, untangling himself from the other. Minatsuki sat up.

“Where are you going?” He asked. Laica picked up the packet of cigarettes left on the window.

“A smoke,” he said. He refused to look at Minatsuki. 

“You can smoke in here.”

“I’ve been in here for too long. I need some fresh air.” He wasn’t tense but there was something off. It wasn’t inviting. “I just need some space.”

Minatsuki didn’t know what to say so he kept quiet. He reached down and grabbed his discarded underwear off the edge of the bed, putting them on one leg at a time. 

When Laica opened the door to leave Minatsuki almost - _ almost  _ \- asked if he’d be back. As if they had anywhere else to be. And what good would that do, taking off on his own? Would he try to go back? He hadn’t acted like he wanted to. 

Minatsuki’s confusion around the other man swirled around inside of him swirled around him like too much water. Somewhere deep in those turbulent depths he could almost pinpoints something, something out of reach, but when he tried to focus on it all he got was a sharp pain.

The door opened and the ever-illuminated outside light of the motel cast an orange streak through their room, dividing it in half. Laica shut it behind him worldlessly and Minatsuki returned back to the cold, blue-black dark of the empty room. 


	2. like unopened promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There appears to be some confusion about Izanami’s gender. TBH I’m surprised it’s only Izanami - I originally thought Takeru was male, but last time I checked the wiki had them listed as female?   
>  I’d originally read Izanami as female, and had it pointed out there’s a scene where they might be referred to as male, and also the wiki lists them as ‘ambiguous’ which makes me think they’re, y’know, ambiguous on purpose. I was also originally kinda [shrug] about it, but now I’m leaning towards seeing them as agender/a trans girl, which is cool. It’s up in the air but at the end of the day it’s not a big deal for me and we’re all just here to have fun. Still not sure about Takeru but at this point I’m leaning into it. I always thought the serum was kind of hormone-dosey a little bit. I too get a little murdery if I haven’t had my shot on time.  
>  Anyway I’d like to dedicate this to the 4 other members of the clown porn family also writing for this ship. I am emotionally attached to y’all.

Laica stepped into the night and was immediately aware of the quiet.

It was a busy quiet - they were on the second floor, and somewhere underneath a couple was talking and laughing loudly. Someone’s window was open and the tinny voices from the television floated out of it. He could’ve stood on the balcony outside of their room and smoked but he didn’t want to be so close. He kept walking until he turned the corner onto the balcony on the other side of the building, which faced a grove of trees. He thought he was alone at first - but then he saw her.

He almost didn’t recognize Izanami. From where he was standing all he could see was her wild white hair peeking over the collar of the oversized green jacket. She turned around to face him and greeted him with a coy smile.

“Good morning,” she said. He walked over slowly. She was sitting on the balcony railing, her feet dangling. She had boots on too. He hadn’t seen her buy those, but he also realized he hadn’t seen anyone except Minatsuki in almost 24 hours.

He stood next to her quietly, unsure whether or not to return the greeting. He fumbled for his smokes and pulled one out, digging through his pockets for a lighter. Izanami didn’t say anything beyond greeting him. She seemed a bit distracted. She put a shiny chrome ecig in her lips and inhaled. The mechanism made an airy whirring.

“Want some?” She asked. She pulled it from her lips and exhaled over the balcony.

Laica eyed her new toy.

“Where did you get that?” he asked. 

“It was in the pocket,” she said, patting the jacket. “Lucky.”

“Really now?”

“Don't believe me?”

“No.”

“What are you gonna do? Make me give it back?”

Minatsuki didn't dignify her a reply. He finally found his lighter, stuck deep inside one of the pockets in his new pants. 

“Have you seen the twins?” He asked finally. 

“I am also not their keeper.”

“Then who is?”

“We have no keeper. We are all afloat out here, in the world. We're all as equally likely to kill each other for thrill or petty grievance than we are to for together strong,” she cocked her head, eyeing him cautiously. “And yet we've made it this far, somehow. A small accomplishment but an unlikely one.”

Laica didn’t want to dignify that with a response. Or maybe dignify wasn’t the right word - he didn’t want to play with these poetics right now. 

“Why are you up so late?” Laica asked finally. Izanami kept swinging her dangling feet, toeing at the back of her boots as if wishing they would drop. She exhaled another cloud of sweet-smelling, acrid smoke.

“I was having a lovely dream,” she replied. “And you woke me up.”

“I d-” the question was cut off  _ very _ abruptly when he realized what she meant. He quickly stuck the cigarette back in his mouth for a long, harsh inhale, and Izanami burst into laughter at his calm panic. 

“The walls are thin, and I believe our beds are against the same one,” she said with factful glee. 

Laica pulled the cigarette out of his lips and held it out over the balcony. Hm. For some reason the burning ember end of it had become incredibly interesting in the past several seconds. Izanami seemed to notice that she’d made him uncomfortable, and her whole face split into an evil grin.

“Embarrassed?” She asked, inhaling from her vape again. 

“What’s there to be embarrassed about?” He muttered. He flicked some ash off the end. “What was your dream, Izanami?”

She didn’t miss a beat.

“I was dreaming about Koku,” she said. Practically. Without emotion. She didn’t even grace Laica with a look. “I dreamt he killed me.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Laica replied, because it seemed like the right thing to say. Izanami hummed in response.

He stared at her for a while. He realized he felt somewhat bare, watching her without his glasses. He was so used to witnessing everything from behind them. They were his barrier - what separates him and the others. Now he was naked. He’d been thrown into their midst. Izanami held herself like she didn’t care about who was watching - he supposed she’d always been that way.

“Do you love him?” He asked. He wanted to add ‘still?’ but it felt wrong.

“I was ready to die for him,” she replied. When she spoke it was like it all was easy, all was natural. Like there was no second guessing. “That might be the closest thing I have to it.”

God, he thought. She would’ve filled her role so well.

She saw him looking. Sitting on the railing made her just a couple inches taller than him. Tall enough to look down, if that’s what counted. Her gaze dragged across his eyes and face, small smile playing at her lips as a constant reminder, like a mockery.

Izanami stuck her hand out and grabbed Laica by the chin. He pulled away but she just dragged him back, her blunt nails digging into his skin, forcing him closer. She tilted his head up to look at the bruises under his chin, covering his neck. 

“Do you love him?” She asked, sliding her hand down to finger the marks. He didn’t pull away because that would be weakness. And he was not weak.

Laica met her gaze. His disgust must’ve shown on his face, because she laughed. He realized how different her face looked without the makeup - she had a sharp jaw, a small, pointed nose, and they made her like child-like, elfish. She would be an otherwordly creature, and a pretentious one to boot. 

“What do you think?” He said finally. It might’ve been both a deflection and a parry. The both stilled when they heard the sound of someone’s door opening, on the floor below. The stranger walked out to their car, humming to themselves before climbing in and starting the engine. They stayed statue still until the stranger drove off into the night. 

I wonder what he’s leaving for, Laica thought.

Izanami’s fingers slipped down his neck to his collarbone. She pulled his shirt down, just a tiny bit, checking the skin underneath.

“I think,” she said quietly, pulling her hand away and smoothing down the fabric. “That it might be the closest thing you are capable of feeling to it.” Laica almost growled. The way she said that made him increasingly aware of the emptiness out there, past the grove of trees, far out into the town and the ocean just down the hill - 

“Is that so?” He asked, pulling away. Izanami smiled, and, in one smooth motion, kicked her legs over the balcony railing and slid back down to stand beside him. 

He felt so stupid being angry now, looking at her. She was so small and everything she was wearing was kind of stupid. A black t-shirt and a tie. Baggy shorts. Her  _ shoes  _ were mismatched. She was just a kid in a second-hand oversized jacket, eager and fresh and ready to be part of a life that wasn’t Market Maker. Maybe she should take up poetry. It’d make her less insufferable. 

“I assume we’re leaving soon, then, if you’ve had enough rest,” she said. He snorted and threw his cigarette on the ground, stamping it out with his heel.

“We’ll go tomorrow,” he muttered. “If you see the twins tell them. We won’t wait; if they’re not there, too bad.”

He moved to leave but Izanami was quicker. She skipped past him, giving him a wave as she walked backwards towards end of the balcony.

“Of course. Have a good rest, Laica,” she said, giving him a small smile. There was that glint again, that knowing glint. He hated it, and turned away, looking back out into the dark.

When he looked again she was gone. With a sigh meant to expel the dusty feeling in his lungs, he pushed off from the balcony, hating the way he could still feel someone’s fingers on his neck - bigger than Izanami’s, maybe, maybe just big enough to have been Minatsuki’s.

He returned to the room and found it empty. Minatsuki was gone and hadn’t left so much as a note - well, not that he owed Laica that much, and it kind of hit Laica in a funny way that he felt slightly abandoned by the lack of indication. Like maybe he thought that’s how things were supposed to go now.

He walked over to the unmade bed, his stomach clenching at the stale-sex smell and the dented pillows. It felt like an anxiety but it was more complex than that, harder to compartmentalize. Absently he pulled at the covers, tugging them up to the pillows to cover the empty sheets.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and tried not to let his mind wander but it was hard. The room was empty and there were only so many times he could run his eyes over the dull, patternless curtains, the unremarkable brown floor, the same saggy chair in the corner. There were still clothes in bags from the thrift store shoved in next to the TV stand, spilling over like unopened promises. Minatsuki’s dirty clothes might still be on the bathroom floor, for all he knew.

Of course thinking about Minatsuki made the room seem emptier. Not just empty but it was like the void was closing in, seeping through the corners, and everywhere he wasn’t looking was full of emptiness. No one was going to call him here, no one was going to come looking for him. He wasn’t even running  _ to  _ anything - he was just running, searching, because Minatsuki didn’t want to belong to Laica anymore. 

_ Is that it?  _ He wondered, his hands again moving to his bruised neck. Minatsuki had taken the name, he supposed, and taken it so easily - he felt a sickening jolt of jealousy, and he bitterly wondered if he could take it back.  _ Laica.  _ Hm. Who was Laica, anyway?

The sound of the door unlocking took him by surprise and he stood abruptly. The door opened and in poured the amber light, from the outside balcony, and then Minatsuki stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Even in the pale blue darkness of their room he seemed to shine, the shine coming off his face and down his shoulders, sinking into the oversized purple sweatshirt Laica had bought for him. 

Minatsuki flicked on the light and they both blinked, blearily, like confused and tired newborns. Minatsuki frowned.

“Were you asleep?” He asked, moving to the bed. He dropped a plastic bag on the bed. “I got snacks.” 

A single Red Delicious rolled out and onto the duvet. Minatsuki pulled the bag open and handed an identical apple to Laica, and also pulled out two bags of chips and two bottles of water.

“This is all they had at the gas station. I hope you didn’t mind, I took the money from your wallet,” he said. “Did you want to leave tomorrow? We should pick up food on the way out. Also I ran into the twins. They went bowling, apparently.” 

Laica held the apple up, squinting at it. Minatsuki stopped his shuffling and watched him. Laica looked past the fruit to Minatsuki, who, despite looking more than a little tired and worn, still seemed to glow. He filled the whole room.

That jealous feeling came back, and this time it wasn’t just the name. It was the whole of him - Minatsuki, who slipped so easily into becoming something Laica had no hand in. Laica felt at once used and totally, completely, utterly whipped.

“Sure,” he said, not entirely remembering what he agreed to. Before he could think of anything smarter to do, he dropped the apple and grabbed the bottom of Minatsuki’s sweatshirt, pulling him down and closer so Laica could smack into him, landing a sloppy, misplaced kiss on his jaw.

“Whur-” Minatsuki tried to say, and Laica couldn’t really tell what word that was supposed to be. He awkwardly shuffled around the bed so they could stay closer to one another, and he kept his lips on Minatsuki’s jaw, kissing up his cheek and to his ear. He buried his nose in Minatsuki’s hair, and yes, he needed a shower - maybe they both did - but he inhaled all the same. 

He wasn’t entirely sure why, or what he thought it would lead to. But Minatsuki relaxed against his body, hands sliding down to Laica’s his and his own lips coming to rest on his bruised neck. Laica knew he was making - possibly, just possibly - the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [from the hole] hey you know what this means 
> 
> the next part in this series is going to be about a family of murder clowns committing crime and settling down if only temporarily and also maybe poor Minatsuki will get the proper dicking he deserves 
> 
> thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like publishing incomplete fics especially when they're this short but I liked this chapter so I wanted to drop it first while I work on the second one. Was this a thinly veiled excuse to write about how much I love needles? Of course not. Never.
> 
> God I'm sorry I feel like every time I write porn it's always "He did this. Then he did that. Suddenly, this. ORGASM." I can't write about people moving in a way that doesn't sound like I'm a fucking robot.
> 
> Also fun fact: There was almost a version of this chapter that went like [this.](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c354fcbeb0872da6811830bf9b9d5115/tumblr_p79qswC5zw1tjcch6o1_540.jpg)
> 
> I think daddy Laica is a possibility but not one I have earned yet.


End file.
